LOTM: Decimation S2 P7/Transcript
(Starkiller is seen jumping back from the heroes as he wipes blood from a small cut on his cheek) Starkiller: Hmph. Not bad, you kids got some skill. Yang: Thanks for the compliment! Starkiller: Even so, your powers falter before the might of the Dark Side. Let me show you what I can do! (Starkiller's hand light up with electricity before he thrusts them both forward electrocuting the members of Team RWBY who all cry out in pain) Starkiller: THIS IS BUT A SMALL TASTE THAT THE DARK SIDE HAS TO OFFER! (Shade is seen helping Rose up before he looks back) Shade: Oh crap! Rose: We've gotta stop him! Shade: No! They can handle him, we've gotta get you away from here! Rose: But where will we go?! Shade: I don't know! Just follow me! (Shade and Rose run off as Starkiller stops firing lightning and turns to look at the two running) Starkiller: Hm. Cowards. (The members of Team RWBY groan in pain as they all try to get back up) Starkiller: You 4 are not my target. I'll spare you this time. But get in my way again, and there will be no mercy. (Starkiller rushes after Rose and Shade) Ruby: Rose... Shade... *Gets back up* Guys we gotta stop him! Yang: GNN! Damn him! He lays a hand on Rose... Blake: Follow him then! We can't let him get away! (The group all head after Starkiller. Shade and Rose are seen running through the woods) Rose: Where are we going?! Shade: ANYWHERE THAT'S NOT WHERE THAT GUY IS!! Rose: Why is he coming after me!? I thought he was after Lestros! Shade: Well whoever he is, he's after you now! Starkiller: There you are! (Starkiller jumps from the trees and throws his lightsaber) Shade: LOOK OUT!! (The two duck, causing the lightsaber to slice through a tree and knock it down before it returns to his hand. Starkiller then jumps down in front of the two) Starkiller: You've really put me on a wild goose chase Rose. I'd almost hate to see my target escape like that. Shade: You stay away from my sister freak! Starkiller: The Targhul calling me a freak. How ironic. Rose: What do you want from me!? Starkiller: You just had the bad luck to become friends with the Lorthares. Rose: Huh? Starkiller: Alkorin's made it my mission to bring pain to those two. And what better way to start than by killing the one thing Erin Lorthare holds closest to her heart? (Rose gasps in horror. Shade gets in front of Rose) Shade: You will not lay a hand on my sister! Starkiller: In a hurry to die Targhul? So be it. Those who stand in my way will ALL suffer and die. Shade: Oh but I'm not fighting alone. Starkiller: Huh? Shade: Sounds to me like you've got pursuers of your own. (Starkiller turns around and is met by a punch in the face by Yang, who's increase strength allows her to knock Starkiller away though a couple of trees) Yang: How's THAT feel!? (The rest of Team RWBY arrives) Blake: Rose, Shade! You guys okay?! Rose: Y-Yeah we're fine! Starkiller: Of course... (Starkiller jumps back up and rushes forward, ramming his fist into Yang's gut) Yang: GNN!! Starkiller: Your pathetic guardians have arrived. (Starkiller pushes Yang back before he grabs his lightsaber with The Force and pulls it into his hand before igniting it) Starkiller: It disgusts me that you'd protect such vile monsters. Yang: You- Ga! - You shut your mouth! Weiss: You don't know ANYTHING about these two! Starkiller: I know one thing. You ALL will meet your end!! Ruby: Not gonna happen! (The groups all stand together ready to fight. Meanwhile, the Defenders are seen in the store all trying to put on new outfits) Scott: Can you guys hurry up? Ian: Yeah! Feels like it's been hours since you've gone in there! Erin: *In the changing room* Hey give me a minute! I'm trying to decide! (A moment later Alex steps out of the changing dressed a lot like Aladdin) Alex: Hmm. Nice vest. Shantae: Wow that look works for you. Alex: You think so? Scott: God you look like a dork Alex. Alex: Hey! I don't see you trying this stuff! Scott: Because I've got high self-esteem Alex. Kyle: To be fair, you look kinda homeless. Alex: Well your opinions don't affect me. Besides, this isn't the worst thing I've worn. Jessica: Oh Alex you look great! (Alex turns to Jessica and his face soon turns bright red as he sees Jessica, who is dressed a lot like Jasmine) Alex: J-Jessica... You... You look... Jessica: Oh... Is it too much? Alex: No no! It's fine! Jessica: You sure? Alex: Yeah! Jessica: Oh good. To be honest, it kinda makes me feel like a princess. Alex: Well... You'll always be my princess. Jessica: Awww! Scott: *Coughs* Lame! *Coughs* Ian: You can do better than that joke Alex. Alex: Shut up. Jessica: Well I thought it was very sweet Alex. Alex: Thanks Jess. (Jack suddenly steps out a changing room. He is seen wearing red pants, no shirt and a bandana on his head) Alex: Jack??? Ian: The hell is that stuff?? Jack: What? I went for a gangster kinda feel. Shantae: Hmm... You kinda look like a pirate. Scott: What pirates are thing here??? Shantae: Oh yeah. They're a real problem sometimes. Jack: Eh gangster, pirate, whatever works. Erin: Weeeell. Look at you working the no shirt look. (Jack turns to Erin and his eyes go wide in surprise. Erin is seen wearing a harem outfit, much like Shantae's only blue) Jack: Oh. My god. Alex: E-Erin... Why...? Erin: Hey, whatever works in this world bro. *To Jack* What do you think Jack? Jack: Um..I uh.... Erin: Come on Jack, we both know you've wanted me in outfit like this. Scott: Sounds like Jack to me. Jack: S-Shut up Scott. Scott: *laughs* Shantae: Are you two dating also? Erin: You bet we are. Shantae: Aww that's nice. Well, just a bit more and everyone should be ready. Scott: *Groans* (A few minutes later, everyone is seen wearing new outfits) Shantae: Wow you all look great! Izuku: Thanks! Omega: Man this place has some interesting clothes. Pearl: Wow Jessica you look very pretty! Jessica: Thanks! Ian: I hate this... Scott: You're telling me. I feel like I just crawled out of a fortune teller's closet. Jirosoyu: Ha! Good thing I can't wear clothes huh Scott? Scott: Shut up Soyu. Shantae: Now that you're all dressed, let me show you around. (The group follows Shantae as she shows them around town) Shantae: Over there is the art museum. Over here we have the bath house. If you ever need a place to rest and relax after a long day, this is the place to go. Momo: Oh that sounds like heaven. Shantae: Oh! Over there is where my friend Sky lives. It serves as her hatchery. Izuku: Hatchery? Shantae: Yeah. She takes care of bird eggs. Izuku: Huh, cool. Jack: This place weirds me out still. Scott: Tell me about it. This is a real trade-off to a place with killer demon animals. Shantae: Excuse me? Alex: NOTHING! So um, Shantae. Have you seen any... Weird things? Shantae: Weird how? Alex: Like um... Like some black looking humanoid or animal-looking creatures? Shantae: Hmm... Well I- (Suddenly an explosion is heard) Erin: WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT!? Shantae: That was cannon fire! Scuttle Town is under attack! Erin: Shadows? Alex: Can't be. They wouldn't use cannons like that. Scott: Well, it gives us some action whatever it is! Shantae: You guys are Defenders you said right?! Then maybe you can help me defend the town! Alex: Sure! Lead the way! Shantae: Right! Follow me! I'll lead you all over to Main Street! Alex: Right! (Shantae leads the crew over to Main Street. Meanwhile, Starkiller is clashing his blade against Ruby's scythe and Weiss's sword) Starkiller: Well! You two work well as a team! Ruby: You have no idea buddy! We can do anything together! Starkiller: Well it's like they say! (Starkiller then pulls out a second lightsaber) Starkiller: Two's always better than one! Blake: That so? (Suddenly Starkiller blocks an attack from Blake) Blake: THen how about 4!? (Yang is seen going for another punch, when Starkiller pushes Blake away and slams on the ground pushing the group away) Starkiller: Weak. Shade: Crap... (Starkiller then starts force choking Yang before lifting her up) Starkiller: Guess I'll take my kill now. Yang: *Choking* H-How... Are you... DOing this?! Starkiller: The Force can do many thing fool. (Suddenly a tendril wraps around Starkiller's foot. He looks down and he is suddenly pulled on the ground and dragged away, causing him to drop Yang who breathes and coughes after being choked) Yang: Huh? Starkiller: The hell is this?! (Starkiller is pulled up and slamed on the ground a couple of times. He's about to go cut the Tendril when he is suddenly blast with ice and becomes frozen) Rose: That's enough outta you! Shade: Whoa! Rose: Got him. (RWBY approaches them, Blake supporting Yang who is holding her neck) Ruby: You guys okay?! Rose: Yeah we're fine. Shade: Yang are you okay? Yang: Yeah... Shade: You sure? Yang: Yeah... I'm fine Shade I promise. *Coughs a bit* Blake: We should check just in case. Yang: Maybe... Still how did he do that? Shade: Something called "The Force". Rose: Weird stuff, that's all I know. Yang: Jeez. That dude definitely was powerful. Rose: You're telling me. He beat all of my friends easily last time we saw him. Shade: Do you need me to bond Yang? I can heal you if you need it. Yang: Whoa what? *Coughs* You can heal? Rose: Yeah. Something we can do by bonding. Yang:... Are you sure Shade? I know you're kind of against it. Shade: Hey forget about it. I just wanna make sure you're all right. Yang: Well, alright then. If you're sure. Shade: It won't take long. Rose: Well while you do that, I'll make sure our friend here gets- (Rose looks over at Starkiller, finding him missing) Rose: What?! Ruby: He got away! Rose: But how?! I didn't even hear him break out! Shade: He must've did it while we were distracted. Rose: Dang it! Weiss: And he's after Rose too. Shade: Yeah. This isn't good. Rose: I still don't get it! Why me? Shade: You're something Erin loves. He probably thinks killing you will affect her somehow. Rose: Oh man... (Rose looks around at the group before she notices something.) Rose: Hold on. Where's Jordan? Ruby: I thought he was out here with us. Shade: I don't even think he woke up when I yelled for him. Rose: We should probably go and check on him. (The group all heads back to check on Jordan. It then cuts to Rose who's seen entering Shade's room) Rose: Jordan you in here? You weren't in where you were sleeping so I- (Rose finds Jordan sitting on Shade's bed with Murphy as he eats a chocolate bar. A few more wrappers are seen next to him) Jordan: Hm? Oh hey Rose! How're you doing? Rose: J-Jordan, where did you get that chocolate? Jordan: Oh this? I found it in your bag. Rose: HEY! THAT'S MINE! Jordan: You snooze you lose. Rose: I WAS NOT SNOOZING! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT WAS GOING ON?! Jordan: Meh, I tend to drown things out when they don't concern me. Rose: Don't concern you?! Just who do you think you are?! Jordan: A proud member of the Lorthare bloodline. That is all. Rose: That doesn't give you permission to eat my candy! How much did you even take?! Jordan: See for yourself. (Rose looks into her bag, finding her candy bars all gone) Rose: What?! Jordan: Told you. Snooze you lose. Rose: You jerk! Who gave you permission to eat that?! Jordan: Me. Rose: Oh my god... Jordan: Hey, how about you stop getting cranky Rosie? You're gonna hurt yourself. (Rose then grabs Jordan by his shirt) Rose: I'm gonna hurt you in a second Jordan! You little- Shade: Rose? (Rose looks over and sees Shade and the others) Ruby: What are you doing? Rose: …. *Let's go of Jordan* Nothing. Shade: Is everything okay between you two? Jordan: Oh everything's fine Shade. She's just a bit grumpy today. Rose: Shut up Jordan. Jordan: Hey, I'm just being honest. Rose: I'll show you being honest in a second Jordan! Jordan: Oooh someone needs a nap! Rose: YOU NEED A NAP! *Picks up Murphy* And you stay away from Murphy! (Rose marches out that room) Yang: Rosie? Shade: I'll go talk to her. (Shade follows after Rose as the others look at Jordan) Jordan: What? She started it. (It then cuts to Shade as he's seen approaching Rose outside) Shade: Rose? You okay? Rose: I'm fine. Just frustrated is all. Shade: Is it because of the guy going after you? Rose: That and because Jordan ate my chocolate. But mostly that. Shade: Oh. (Shade walks up to Rose) Shade: Is Murphy alright? Rose: Yeah he's fine. (Rose pets Murphy) Rose: At least I think he is. Shade: He seems fine. Rose: Yeah. Shade: Well, you should at least try to be a bit less hostile to Jordan. I don't think Erin would like it if she heard you were being mean to him. Rose: But he ate my chocolate! Shade: I know, but try not to threaten people like that okay? Rose: Fine.... Shade: Alright? Rose: Yeah. Shade: Good. I'd hate to see my little sister turn into a cranky baby like that. Rose: Hey! Shade: Haha! I'm just kidding sis! Rose: You better! Shade: I am. Now then, you wanna stay a bit longer? Rose: Sure. I haven't gotten any all clear from Erin yet so I doubt anyone's home yet. Shade: Alright. Let's go back inside then. Rose: Right. (The two head back inside as Rose holds Murphy in her arms) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts